Oh Sister Dear
by randome-anime-gamer
Summary: What if our world famous detective had taken his little sister into his home? John stuck giving him parenting advice and taking charge most of the time. Why would Sherlock even do such a stupid thing? FAIL SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

**{AN} okay well this is my first time posting a story of mine on FF so i hope you enjoy it, the first few chapters are going to be a little short, so i apologize in advance. i will try to update as much as i can because i have the first few chapters written out already. But anyway enjoy.**

Disclaimer: i do NOT own any characters *cough cough* yet *cough cough* or BBC's Sherlock.

Chapter 1 : A Phone call

John awoke to an annoying noise coming from the flats living room. His eyes adjusting to the morning light eating his room due to the window which was uncovered. He threw himself from the bed and made his way into the living room.

A phone lay on the small table next to Sherlocks chair, ringing as if begging for attention. Something was missing though, perhaps it was the tall usually deathly looking figure that was usually sitting in the chair next to the phone.

John approached the phone as it still called out for someone. The only time it seemed to stop ringing was for whoever was on the other line to call back, then the ringing would start once more. Someone really needed to talk to sherlock. John picked up the phone only to read the caller I.D. read "Unknown caller". John once again looked around the room hoping to find his flatmate, but no signs of life were to be deduced by Johns eyes. Staring down at the phone once more, he answered it.

"hello, Holmes phone." he spoke trying to sound awake.

there was no voice on the other line, but a faint noise of classical music came from the background.

"hello is anyone there?...Who is this..."

John looked at the phone and then let out an annoyed sigh placing the phone down down on the table once more, he returned to his room to get ready for what ever else this day may bring him.

John came out of his room 15 minutes later to find his missing flatmate standing by his chair playing with his phone. Not looking up from the phone he spoke to his partner.

"how long ago?" he spoke with demand in his voice.

"excuse me? . . . . sherlock when did you g-"

"I said how long ago! how long ago was the last time this phone rang!"

John looked at him studying the phone. "About 15, 20 minutes ago. now tell me when the hell you got here, and where you were!"

"That's not important right now! we have to leave now, get your coat. I'll be downstairs waiting hurry or I'll leave without you."

"where are we going!"

"I'll explain on the way just hurry!" Sherlock called to him as he quickly flew out the door to call a cab.

John grabbed his coat and hurried after Sherlock, who was already waiting in the cab. John slid inside as he watched Sherlock play with his phone, studying the list of incoming calls.

"so mind telling me where we are going? And what's so important about the call?"

"Did you answer the phone?"

"That's not answering my questions, but yes i did."

"what or who did you hear?"

"no one just some music in the background...why is any of this important?"

"John. we are taking a visit to the Holmes house."

"you don't mean your mothers house do you?"

"I bet Mycroft is already there telling mum about the troubles i cause."

sherlock smiled quite amused with his thoughts.

**{AN} hope you enjoyed this first short chapter, please R&R. TA-TA for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

**{AN} well i managed to get the next chapter typed up! yay, i have up to chapter 13 complete on paper, but i have stopped writing on paper so i can catch up on here. because i love all the non-existent readers i have~  
Disclaimer : i do NOT own anyone except for Jessica, i also do NOT own BBC's Sherlock.**

the cab pulled up to a big white house. Sherlock jumped out of the cab quickly paying the man and making his way to the door with John following him, a bit slower.

"come on John we can't keep her waiting. It would be bad for all of us."

John looked at him and could see that he was being completely serious, then quickly matched Sherlocks pace. They stopped at the door as Sherlock knocked on it loudly. within seconds a well dressed man answered the door, looking at sherlock and john for a brief moment.

"? please follow me...and is he your guest?" he looked back at John who gave him a nod.

"this is my flatmate Watson." Sherlock stated.

"very well then. Please this way to the main room, everyone has been waiting for your arrival."

The man led them down a few hallways that made the trip seem longer. Sherlock kept his eyes in front of him, while John took his moving seconds to look at all the pictures hanging on the walls of the Holmes family. once they arrived to a set of big wooden doors the man turned around to them.

"you may enter when ready. Good day to you both." with that the man continued down the halls on his own Route.

Sherlock turned to John "You ready John?" he gave a nod, and Sherlock opened the doors.

They found Mycroft sitting in a plush chair with his umbrella resting on the side of it, he was holding a cup of tea. there was a woman sitting in another chair who looked up and smiled as Sherlock walked through the door. Sherlock on the other hand spoke in his usual monotone voice, clearly showing not much interest in the idea of being here.

"Hello mum, let's make this quick i do have to get back to my cases."

"sherlock don't talk to your mother that way!" John lectured him in a whispered tone.

"You must be John Watson." he stood up and hugged him then planted a kiss on sherlock's cheek. "Don't worry about Sherlock he has always been like that."

"he has?" John asked even though he wasn't really surprised by this information.

"Oh yes, always giving the guests a hard time when they would come over, along with ruining his own surprise parties, nothing gets past my boy."

Mrs. Holmes smiled at her boys and then took her seat once more. John and sherlock followed taking a seat on a couch that was in front of the two chairs, which sat Mycroft and . Mycroft studied his brother, he was dressed normally as if arriving on the scene of a case.

"good Morning Sherlock...John."

"Mycroft..." sherlock replied dully as John gave a nod as to say 'hello'.

"please Sherlock not in front of mum."

"Very well then could we move on, i do have a body to look at."

Mrs. Holme smiled at her boys and smiled. "Okay boys i have some exciting news...but first , Sherlock would you like to guess?"

"Oh no i don't have the time for this, just please be quick."

"if you insist." she stood up and walked into a room close by leaving the three boys alone.

"come on Sherlock you must know what mum has up her sleeves." Mycroft spoke as John just sat quietly feeling a bit awkward in their 'family moment'.

"I did not waste my time looking for anything, mum hid any clues as to what it might be which is why she asked me if i could figure it out. Please Mycroft, mum may be getting out but she know her own kids."

Mycroft and John now both sat in silence deciding that Sherlock had a point.

"okay now boys I want you to close your eyes." sang and poked her head out of the doorway.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes but shut them to amuse his mother. John followed as did Mycroft waiting for next instructions.

"Now boys i have wanted to tell you this for a few years now but i thought it would be a better idea to wait a few years, so that things might be essayer for everyone." She spoke with softness and joy. "okay you can open your eyes now."

Mycroft, John and Sherlock all opened their eyes to see standing next to a girl, about six years old. She had Short boy cut dark brown straight hair. she was wearing a bright white sundress that came to about her kneecaps with white shoes to match. she stood there uncomfortably picking a white ribbon gripped tightly in her hair. cleared her throat making the girl stand up straight and glued her hands to her sides. She looked forward at them showing off her bright blue eyes that looked just like sherlocks, but younger and more feminine. She gave a small curtsy, and tried to smile but came out to be a scared shy twitch at her mouth.

"Mycroft Sherlock, meet your little sister, Jessica Holmes."

_

**{AN} yay~ i didn't think i would finish this by tonight, but i would like to thank ApocalypseCat for putting this on alert, and favoriting it you were the first one and that makes you special! :D but yes please tell me what you think and don't forget to R&R i will wuv chu furevehz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**{AN} Hey hey~ sorry i haven't updated in like a week, blame school...ANYWAY~  
i would like to thank orangeneon and inu452isa for following/ favoriting this and i would also like to thank Icefeather for putting the first review~  
so ill stop typing up here. but one more thing fist i promiss that the next chapters will be longer! OKAY IM DONE~ **

Mycroft smiled at Jessica and then stood up and walked over to her. She was short, really short. Her head moved up as he approached her. She moved back a little but stopped as he bent down on one knee to match her level.

"hello, Jessica my name is Mycroft." he smiled as he smiled as he tried to make his voice child friendly.

She looked at him and lifted her hand for him to shake. without saying a word to him, her hand fit over only about one of his fingers, she shook it. he took it lightly and returned to his seat. Sherlock stared at her and then she turned to him. They locked eyes and continued to stare at eachother. John broke their staring contest with a clap of his hands. They both turned to him as he got up from his seat and approached Jessica.

"Hello Jessica, my name is John watson, i am a friend of your brothers."

She looked at him differently than she looked at Mycroft. she smiled and took his hand rather excitedly and shook it feeling how rough his hands were. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Sherlock was staring at her again. she adjusted her head to stare at him again.

Everyone looked at them waiting for one of them to make a move. was about to say something, but stopped herself as she saw Jessica made her way in front of Sherlock still sitting in his seat staring at her. she stopped in front of him and took a deep breath.

"M-my name is Jessica Holmes the y-youngest of the Holme family; i know that i have two bigger brothers, but I don't know who they are, what their names are or what they look like." her voice was shaking a bit but was still fighting to stay confident. "but judging from your face, h-hair and your e-eyes, you're one of them." she looked at Mycroft and John for a second and then continued. "your older then m-me but the way you look at the guy ove there," she pointed to Mycroft. "you dont like him very much so im going to guess that he's my other brother, and the oldest."

Sherlock smiled as John looked at her shocked.

"Good morning Jessica, I am Sherlock Holmes, and congratulations you're not like the other idiot children that are in this world, that every one comes across."

"Sherlock!" snapped at his comment.

"please mum it's the truth."

"Still be nice to your sister she's only 6."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood up in front of her.

"well then mum, is this all you needed from our presence, i need to be going i have a case waiting for me."

John just looked at him and shook his head.

"well sherlock, Mycroft. as you know i have gotten older in these past years, and i can't keep up with the pace of the young ones. so i want to put Jessica in the care of one of you two."

Mycroft suddenly choked on his tea, and looked at his mum. "Mum do listen to yourself, you're asking one of us to take our sister into our lives?"

"Yes thats what im asking, i wouldn't have introduced you to her."

mycroft put down his tea and began to ply with his phone. "i guess i could, how well is she with Nannies?"

Sherlock made an annoying noise at his brother. making him glare at sherlock.

"Do you have a problem with me getting involved with my family?"

"you call Hiring Nannies getting involved?"

"Like you could do any better!"

" I could. infact I will take her. Come along Jessica. I'll come by later for her stuff, John come on we have to get to the Yard. and Jess, if you don't mind that being your nickname, please do try to keep up with the older ones or else you will be left behind."

With that Sherlock walked out of the room, with Jess jogging behind him, struggling to match his speed. John bounced up from his seat quickly saying goodbye to the others and catching up to jess and Sherlock. he watched Jess struggle and picked her up.

"Sherlock! You don't know how to take care of a child!"

"Please John it can't be that hard."

Sherlock signaled for a cab, and slid in it with john and jess behind him.

_

**{AN} okay well i forgot to add something on the top teehee, but really i was looking through the written stuff i have and things will start to get longer when i post chapter 5, so look forward for these things and give me feedback! i need to know if i suck or not XD but really R&R~  
i love you all anyway, so ta-ta 4 now~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**{AN} Okay well im starting to get into the habit of typing a bit always in my free time whether is be on my ipod or on my computer. so i'm on a roll! so yes! i would like to thank ApocalypseCat for reviewing and i would also like to thank Daemonic BlackCat for adding this story to their alert thingy!~ BUT onward to the chapter!  
_-**

The cab ride was silent Sherlock stared at Jess as she still attempted to rip out the bow in her hair. John was staring out the window thinking about how things are going to work out.

"_where would she sleep? should we put locks on the fridge?" _John glanced at them and cleared his throat hoping to get Sherlocks attention. Jess jumped and once again glued her hands away and to the side of her body as she sat perfectly was silent, John watched her as she was still. never had he seen a child sit so still.

Jess could feel John starring at her. "you shouldn't stare It's very rude!" she quickly said in a small demanding squeaky voice.

John couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as sherlock turned to see what was supposedly funny to him. Jess whipped her head at John.

"are you laughing at me!" her cheeks puffed up as she attempted to glare at him, looking no wear near the word 'scary'.

"oh, umm, no of course not that would be rude."

"Please don't lie to me, i may be young but i can see when someone is lying to me about something stupid."

John just looked at her and then back to sherlock. "Sherlock? we should at least drop her off back at the flat i can watch her while you go look at the scene "

"no i need you there with me and besides we wasted enough time already."

"You can't take a child to a crime scene!"

"i don't see it in the law book."

John let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose seeing how he would not win in this conversation. the cab pulled up to the scene with caution tape surrounding a big portion of the land. Sherlock climbed out of the can and Jess followed him. John caught up to them after paying the man, about to pick up Jess when Lestrade approached them, she then hid behind John.

She stared at Lestrade from her hiding spot behind John's legs as he asked himself why. He thought about how if she confronted sherlock earlier then she would have no problem with confronting Lestrade, after all he is probably the scariest person here. Even Anderson looked scarier with his nose and what not.

"John take her back to one of the Police cars and put her inside until we are done, she will be safe in there"

"She? Police car?" Lestrade looked confused as he spoke until he saw Jess hiding behind John. "and who's this little one?" he made sure to be friendly enough not to scare her away.

she slowly came from behind her hiding spot and was about to speak but Sherlock qickly grew tired of their conversation and spoke for her.

"Her name is Jessica. Jess for short. She is my younger sibling, now can we please get on with this case?"

John gave him a glare and picked up Jess bringing her over to the Police cars that were lined up. "that was Detective Inspector Lestrade one of our friends, you don't have to worry about him, he's really nice and will look after you if you ever need him to."

she looked at him. "so he's a good guy?"

"I guess if you want to look at it that way, then yes he's a good guy."

they reached the car and he placed Jess in one of the cars back seats. "Now. your brother wants you to stay in here, but im going to give you my phone here to call us if you need us." he held up his phone and quickly showed her how to use it in case she had to make a call.

once he was done he locked the doors leaving the child in the car as Sherlock told him to, and went to help him with the case.

**{AN} im really sorry that this one is a really short chapter, theses will start getting longer though i promise! but i dont know when i can update again because im almost done with the school year and i have to do some major work to get my grades up. so TA-TA for now lovelys~ 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Jess sat in the cop car fiddling with the phone. Exploring the sounds it makes. She new it was for emergency, but she has never seen something like it. The only phone she saw was the one her mum used, but she never got to play with it. She found a list of names with a line of numbers below each one. She began attempting to read each name sounding them out slowly.

" a n - d e r - s - o n " she smiled and continued to repeat it to her self.

Spotting the green phone icon, she ran her finger across it, making the phones screen light up. The sudden change of the screen caused her to look at it and listen to it ring.

" hello?" the voice from the phone sounded annoyed and a bit frustrated.

" h-hello?" she spoke back to it nervously not knowing what to say to a mini talking box.

"who is this?" the voice sounded now confused

" this is Jess, who is this?"

"this is Anderson, why do you have johns phone?"

" he gave it to me."

" i see. . . why did you call me?"

" i was playing with the phone in the police car and it lit up and now your in the phone. I think i likes you." she smiled to her self at that last part.

Anderson looked over from the crime scene at the police cars and then over to were John and Sherlock were looking over the body. He made his way over to the police cars, looking in each one before seeing a small girl dressed in all white playing with the phone once more after accidentally hanging up on him. He opened the door and looked at her.

" Hello." she turned to him as he opened the door, she spoke with a high Innocent voice.

"uhhhh.. . . . hi ?"

"are you here to watch me?"

"do you know were your mum or dad is?"

"no. . . . but i know were my big brother is."

She took this time to look over the man infront of her, noticing as she said ' big brother' his eyes shot up quickly looking in the distance with a bit of disbielieve.

"whos your big brother?"

" who are you?"

He was a bit taken back by her sudden change of tone and the sudden back fire of the similar question.

" i am Anderson, we ummm spoke on the phone. . . "

"oh hi Anderson.. . " she continued to look him over.

" so Jess? Who's your brother again?"

"why do you want to know?"

"so i know your not lying."

"no you dont, you just want to take me to him and seem like a responsible person and show off for your boss. It's all over your face

Anderson looked at her with a shock. "can borrow your phone for a minute."

"you have your own. . . "

"i need a number."

"you want my brothers number. But you all ready know who he is so why not just go get him?"

"then come with me."

She smiled and slid out of the back of the police car and stood next to Anderson.

"mr. Anderson?" she looked up she looked at him with a completely new tone of voice, as he walked away.

"Oh what now!" he turned to see her with a face that showed something was bothering her. His annoyed mood lightened as he felt bad for snapping at her just now. "wh-whats wrong?"

She didn't say anything as she reached out and grabbed his hand. Anderson looked at her confused "is something wrong?"

Jess looked up at him gripping his fingers tightly. "im. . . scared"

He looked down at her with thoughts in his mind '_she just called me out not 5 minutes ago and now she's scared!_' he finally spoke up " oh. . . . okay"

He led her to the middle of a field, were John and Sherlock were looking over a body that was sprawled out on the ground with a large chunk of head was missing, while the ground surrounding was colored with blood.

Jess looked away closing her eyes stumbling a bit being dragged by Anderson.

"Sherlock!" Anderson called out to him but was ignored.

Jess began to trip over her own feet as she kept her eyes shut tightly while approaching the body.

Anderson continued to call for Sherlock while helping Jess each time she fell. Sherlock was trying hard to ignore the annoying calls from Anderson. He whipped his head to insult him about his IQ level, but quickly lost his thoughts as he saw Jess holding on to Anderson's' hand.

"Anderson why do you have her!" he spoke with alarm in his voice as he picked up his little sister.

"why do you care?" Anderson asked with a smug smile on his face.

"i care because your stupidity might rub off on her! Children learn more while their young . . . or with your around ' less ' "

"well at least i didnt lock my own sister in a police car!"

"i dont have time for you, your making us all feel stupider by the second."

Sherlock turned to the body once more gathering any last minute information. Jess was holding onto him hiding in his coat, peeking up only a bit to see the body there surrounded by blood. Her eyes were wide unable to look away. John must have scene the horrified look on her face as she stared and jumped in the way of her view causing her to jump. Sherlock tightened his grip as he felt Jess began to shake in his arms.

"come along john, it's getting late."

"Sherlock, keep an eye on your sister, shes going to have nightmares if she looks at dead bodies!"

"oh john dont be no fun."

"she's six!"

Sherlock signaled for a cab and slid inside with Jess still in his arms, John slid in after Sherlock, as he put Jess in the middle of them, still shaking and wide eyed.

**{AN} I MADE IT TO CHAPTER FIVE! *does happy dance* you guys will never believe how much B.S i went through to get this chapter up! the spacing was ALL WRONG! like each letter had a space in between them, so i had to retype this whole thing! THEN! my computer shut don and it didn't save so there's another non stop type session. BUT THANK THE LORD CUMBERBATCH. [yes i say that all the time] but there's the chapter so i hope you have enjoyed it. please remember to R&R because if you do i will not only love you forever but i mention and thank you in the next chapters notes. also if you have any questions i will be happy to answer them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**{AN} Hello! Really sorry it took me so long to update. Im not gonna give you some excuse about school or anything, I have just been REALLY lazy! so what ever i would like to thank  
GryndStone and Cloe7 for adding my story to Alert/Fav i love my little list of people who care about my story 3 ~ MOVIN ON! please R&R becuase if i dont get any reviews i will be too sad to type. and then just be a banana...IDEK any way enjoy chapter 6!**

The cab ride was another quiet one sherlock deep in thought about the case and john kept an eye on horrified Jess who could not stop thinking about the body he had seen. John felt bad for the child, she went from feeling safe inside her home, to being terrified of the outside world in just a few hours.

"sherlock, where is she going to sleep?" john had started to think about how this was going to work.

"she can have my bed, i will sleep on the couch."

"Sherlock she cant just take your room."

"I dont see why not, i barely sleep anyway."

"Thats not the point! What if she has a nightmare or something?"

"Then she can get you or me if she needs to. Its not rocket science john."

"Sherlock. . . "

His friend gave him no response as he went back to deep thought about he case.

"SHERLOCK!" he reached over to smack him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"what do you want now John!"

He pointed to a shaking traumatised Jess sitting between them. Sherlock stared at her for a moment and then slowly reached out to her. Before he could even touch her she began to scream making the cabbie driver jump. She pushed sherlocks hands away. He quickly picked her up with difficulty and placed her on his lap looking at John giving him a 'what do I do now' look. He moved her so she was facing him as she stood up and his in his chest quietly sobbing. Sherlock hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and began to lightly pat the back of her head.

"John?. . . . What just happened?" Sherlock asked a bit shocked

"she saw the corpse from earlier.. . . . Must have been bottling it up." he looked at Jess is sherlocks arms and patted hi friends shoulder "welcome to parenting Sherlock."

Jess stayed glued to her older brother silently sobbing into his coat. Sherlock continued to pet the back of her head and John just smiled at them.

"John . . . . What do I do now?"

"you need to continue to look after her, and that doesn't mean while on a case you lock her in a cop car. And when we get home you need to make the flat more...childproof."

"childproof?" Sherlock looked at him confused.

"you know, clean up the kitchen, hide anything that might scare her, try picking up the chemicals that are laying around."

Sherlock noded. Looking down at Jess once more, still confused on what caused his sisters late reaction. The rest of the cab ride was silent, with John and sherlock thinking on how things were going to work now that a child was moving into their small flat. The cab stopped in front of 221B Bakerstreet with John sliding out. Sherlock let go of Jess to get out but her body was limp and fell back to be caught by sherlocks long arms.

"she must have cried herself to sleep." John spoke from outside the cab door paying the cab driver.

"gee John you should take my job with those smarts." Sherlock said his voice dripping with as much sarcasm as a Sherlock could.

John sent him a glare and opened the door for his friend who carried Jess inside. met them as they walked in with her usual excitement to giver Sherlock his messages, but stopped herself as John and Sherlock gave her the signal to be quite.

"oh my word. . . . . Who do we have here?" she spoke with quite excitement.

"this is my younger sister Jessica, I just met her today and she will be moving in with us." Sherlock carefully shifted Jess in his arms showing her to .

"she's beautiful Sherlock, but her hair is a bit short don't you think? Makes her look boyish."

"it was not our choice." Sherlock turned to head up stairs without saying goodbye.

"John tell Sherlock I'll watch her when ever, you're my boys and she's my girl now" she gave a warm smile to John who gave her a nod and then followed Sherlock up stairs to the flat. Up stairs John found Sherlock placing Jess on the couch and covering her with his coat, and then sitting down in his chair getting into his thinking position.

"John...I dont know what to do..."

John let out a chuckle and walked into the kitchen. "you can start by cleaning this up!"

"I can do that."

"and you need to be careful, you don't want her to drag her into anything dangerous."

"that's stupid John."

"Sherlock your job is dangerous, keep an eye on her, you never know what could happen."

Sherlock jumped up from his chair and pulled out his phone and began to text someone. "John I need you to watch her, I'm going to collect her things." he picked up his coat quickly replacing it with johns and rushed out the flat.

John sat in his chair began to write his Blog about the cases that Sherlock and himself have solved. His eyes stayed glued to his screen occasionally looking up to see Jess still sleeping on the couch being warmed by his coat. He got up to his room grabbing an extra blanket off his bed and bringing it out to Jess taking his coat and replacing it with the blanket.

John soon noticed his computer screen blinking letting him know he was receiving a video call. he walked over to it and answered it, only to show a black screen and a strange static noise in the background.

" Hello ." the voice was scratchy and mixed.

"Who is this?..."

"dont worry about my name...yet...all you need to know is I know all about your friend The consulting detective..."

"yes so? a lot of people know about him..."

"I dont like how he's ruining my fun...he's hurting me you know. I think it's about time i hurt him...Please , take this call as a warning."

The screen went black once more as his Laptop began to restart it self. John quickly grabed his coat and began to search for his phone, as he couldn't find it he looked at Jess remembering she had it last when she was in the police car.

"Jes." he spoke loudly trying to wake her.

Her eyes opened showing off her bright blue and tired eyes. She looked at him for a second. "J-John?" he voice was squeaky and low.

"Jess! remember that phone i gave you i need it back.

she looked at him and then reached into a pocket on her dress and handed him the phone. John quickly snatched the phone and immediately called Sherlock.

" Yes John?" sherlock spoke with calmness.

"Sherlock! Where are you!"

" In a cab, why is something wrong?"

"Be careful i go-"

"Let me guess you got some call or note saying someone is going to kill me?"

"Y-yes...How did you know?"

"I got a call earlyer.""

John rolled his eyes and then looked at Jess who was eyeing him talk on the phone.

"Jess? Do you want to talk to your brother?"

She nonded her head and reached out for the phone.

"Brother?" she still sounded tired but was trying to hide it.

"yes? how can i help you?" He sounded confused as to why she would want to talk to him.

"i had a really bad dream...but you were in it and you made things better..."

John smiled and sat next to her as he listened to their conversation.

"I want to tell you all about it! when are you coming back?"

Sherlocks end was quite and when not hearing anything she turned to John. "I think It's broken..."

John just chuckled. "It's not broken your brother is just like that." he saw her face frown. "But if you yell nice and loud into the phone it might get his attention."

"SHERLOCK!" she shouted into the phone.

"no need to yell ill be home in a few minutes."

"WOW! REALLY! When mummy leaves when im sleeping she doesnt come back for a few days."

"yes well as much fun the conversation is, Ill be home soon so you can tell me whatever later."

"okay brother...see you soon...I love you."

John listened carefully to see what would happen next.

""yes well see you soon...goodbye."

the phone line went dead and Jess gave John back the phone. "He didn't say it back..." She frowned and curled back up on the couch covering herself in the blanket.

John uncovered her head and began to pet her in a comforting way. "Dont worry your brother is just...difficult... he'll warm up one day"


	7. Chapter 7

**{ holy mother of space aliens, im so sorry for dying for so long! im on vacation and i was traveling with no computer to type of post, but never fear! i have chapter Seven right here for you and hopefully ill be done with chapter Eight tonight too! i feel really bad, but thanks again for those who are still reading it and i would love some more input on the story so far, but enough babbling here's the chapter! }**

That day sherlock sat and listened to his sisters "dream" only for it to turn out to be todays events and her thinking she fell asleep in the car and then wake up in the flat.  
John gave a fired lecture to Sherlock and told him to be more careful about things like this.

The rest of the week was surprisingly quiet, there were no cases to be explored and sherlock put locks on almost everything, at Johns request. He even started to lock his room when Jess wasn't sleeping in it. John had received more calls from the unknown man, only to have him repeat the message from the first one.

It wasn't until a week later a visitor came to the door, Sherlock was the one forced to answer it only because was out of town, and John was out on another one of his 'getting nowhere' dates. Sherlock had let Jess play with Johns laptop after hacking into it and deleting most of his history.

Sherlock at the door had found difficulty in making the man go away. Jess was attempting to read something and then was interrupted by a video request from an unknown caller. She stared at it for a bit unsure as of what to do, until finally clicking the accept button out of curiosity.

"hello?" she politely called to a man's silhouetted in a white background

"you're not . Who might you be?"

" I'm Jessica...Who are you?"

" A friend of Dr. Watsons."

"No your not. friends have names and you came on the screen as Unknown, is that a nick-name?" she asked innocently to the figure.

" I guess you could go with that. Jessica? are you friends with ?"

" I'm Sherlocks little Sister, and John is really nice to me so..yes im his friend."

"Interesting." the man's tone now sounding pleased with his new information.

" who me?" Jess pointed to herself in confusion."

"Well you are the only one in the room, aren't you?"

"yeah, Sherlock is down stairs."

"Jessica would you like to be my friend?"

Jess was going to accept but was caught off guard and interrupted by Sherlock quickly realizing who she was talking to and snatching the computer ending the call and shutting down the computer. then turning to her with a bit of annoyance and panic in his eyes.

" What were you doing!"

She looked up at him a bit scared at the raise of his voice. "I-I was making a new f-friend..."

he glared at her coldly, only to hear John's voice echo in his head. "_she's a child and she's not used to living with us yet, so please try not to scare her away like you do with everyone else you meet." _he let out a sigh of frustration.

" you don't make friends with random strangers over the internet. "

"that was never one of Mummys rules."

"thats because Mummy never let you play with a computer. And this is a new rule."

"well i hate that new rule!" she pouted and glared at him.

Sherlock just stared down at her and rolled his eyes. "just promise you will follow the rule, thats what you children like right promises?"

"fine i promise." she turned around and headed for the door that led into the downstairs hallway.

"Where do you think your going?"

she turned to look at him as if he was stupid, "im going to explore down stairs."

he looked at her as if deciding. "fine just stay out of 's flat."

"okay!"

Jess made her way down the steps and looked around. For someone her size the hallway could be anything she wanted it be. She looked at the front door that lead out to the streets, she took her fingers and began to trace the locks. Unaware that someone was waiting on the other end, the door it banged making her jump and then screaming upstairs.

"Big Brother! i made the door mad!"

sherlock came down the door quickly as he heard her scream.

"don't say such stupid things, objects don't feel things like anger."

he just looked at her as he swung the door open, to be greated by being punched by a big man in a suit. Jess screamed and ran upstairs, while sherlock lay on the ground. The man stepped over him and followed Jess up stairs. she was hiding in the bathroom shower. she kept as quiet as she could while she cried to herself. that was until the man swung the shower curtain open as she screamed while throwing things at him, it gave her enough time to climb out and run downstairs to where sherlock still lay out cold on the ground.

"Sherlock! please wake up now!" she shook him with no luck.

she looked up the stairs at the man now annoyed with her games. She ran for the door and dashed outside bare feet and into the cold six-o'clock air. She ran down the street not daring to look back at the man still chasing her. she continued running ignoring the fact that her feet were becoming numb, due the coldness beneath her.

she felt herself hit the ground and slide across the pavement scraping her entire right arm. she cried out in pain as she looked at her now bleeding arm. she pulled herself up looking around for anyone to run to, until she was violently picked up by the man in the suit, and dragged to the car parked in front of the flat. Being thrown inside she was grabbed by two other men, one grabbing her bloody arm. she screamed in pain and started to fight them off as best as she could.

She saw one on the men pull out a cloth and then poured some liquid onto it. he placed it over her mouth as she failed to push it way, this continued on for a few seconds until her head became heavy and everything went black.

**{ review please? }**


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter:  
She saw one on the men pull out a cloth and then poured some liquid onto it. he  
placed it over her mouth as she failed to push it way, this continued on for a  
few seconds until her head became heavy and everything went black.

**AN:/ oh hey sup guys sorry i disappeared i'm not gonna lie to you and tell you u  
have had writers block or i have been in a coma. Im going to be honest with you  
i just forgot about this story completely but i got a few reviews that was like  
"hey stupid you still have a story on here that you only have 7 chapters  
complete you should fix that." AND I WILL! RIGHT NOW! ENJOY!**

John came home to find sherlock knocked out with blood dripping down his nose.

" Dear god! Sherlock!?" he rushed over to his friend and started to check him  
over before waking him up.

"Sherlock! Come on get up!" He shook him violently after noting he was perfectly  
fine just knocked out.

Sherlock groaned and began to open his eyes slowly as he felt the pain at its  
full effect now, he knew the man was big but the fact he was caught off guard  
made it hurt just a bit more. he looked at John.

"John?" he stared at him for a minute.

"Sherlock what the hell happened? i came home only to find you passed out in the  
hallway, when you're Supposed to be watching Jess." he pinched the bridge of his  
nose.

Sherlock threw himself up off the floor and rushed up stairs and began to look  
around, stumbling onto the bathroom which was now a mess. He sat down on his  
chair and began to think in silence, as John came up to join him in confusion.

"Sherlock what the hell is going on? and where is Jess!"

"She's been taken John..."

"what do you mean taken!?"

"what else would it mean John. she was taken by the man who keeps calling us  
sending the pathetic warnings."

" how would he even know about her the only ones that know are me, you, Mycroft,  
Lestrade, and Anderson."

"she talked to him today, while i was dealing with another idiot at the door."

"how did she talk to him...You let her use my laptop didn't you!? I have case  
pictures on there, you could have scared her again!?"

"Please John that's what you're worried about right now? he thinks shes a  
weakness of mine, so he most likely use her in this...pathetic move i must say,  
i have no real emotions for the girl...i just have to make sure she doesn't get  
killed...this should be 'fun'. "  
John just stood there about to give his friend a good punch himself. "Sherlock!  
Jessica is not a toy in your game! she is your own sister! How could you even  
begin to think that!"

"Because John, it is the truth."

John just gaped at his friend. "if this is how your are going to react to this  
type of situation, im just going to call Mycroft and have him call your mum, so  
she can take her back or giver her to your brother." he pulled out his phone  
only to have Sherlock grab it away from him.

"i don't think any of us would like it if dear old mum found out about this, so  
why don't we just keep it to ourselves."

"say you care for her and start treating her more like a sister."

"fine i care, and I'll start treating her better." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

John sighed. "I guess it's a start."

~~~~~~~

Voices filled her ears as she slowly awoke. her head felt heavy, her mouth  
tasted funny, and she was not liking this one bit.

she opened her eyes trying to adjust to the lighting remembering what had  
happened. she quickly took a look around not liking the fact that she was in a  
new place without her brother or John there with her.  
she lifted her head from where it was resting and saw the man who had punched  
Sherlock in the face and chased her around the flat.  
she started to scream and jumped off a couch that she was laying on. Looking  
around for a nearby door that she hoped to lead her out of this place. She ran  
into it shutting it behind her, then turning around to find she had pinned her  
self in a closet. she pressed herself into a corner hugging her knees to her  
chest as she started to cry.

A loud voice came into the room and it didn't sound happy at all.  
"What the hell was that noise!?...And where the Hell is the girl!?"

Jess held her breath as she heard the footsteps come towards the door, they went  
quiet as the stopped in front of the door. there was a soft and kind knock on  
the door, and the same voice but it was kinder this time.

"Oh dear little one, please come out...I'm sorry if my big friend scared you  
but dont worry I'm nice and i just want to be your friend."

Jess stayed right where she was crying silently to herself as the voice spoke to  
her again.

"Now listen here girl, i can have my big scary friend rip this door open and  
drag you out, so you should really think about coming out now?" his voice rose  
with anger and annoyance.

the way he could change his emotions in seconds frightened her even more causing  
her to cry more but she did what was told and opened the door but refused to  
come out.

"Good girl, now please come out so i can meet you" his voice went back to being  
calm.

jess took a step toward the door and refused to move any more. That was until  
the man grabbed xher arm with light force so she got the message not to run. She  
wasn't going to run anyway but she continued to cry to herself, using her free  
hand to wipe her damp cheeks. He smiled down at her pulling a small cloth out  
of his pocket. kneeling down he brought it up to her face, but stopped as she  
started to scream, pushing it away from her face.

"Please don't make me sleep again! it smells funny and makes me feel funny!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, i just want to clean your adorable face, but if you  
don't trust me then you can do it yourself."  
he handed her the rag to clean her face she hesitated to use it and sniffed it  
double checking, then wiping her face.

"see im not bad at all, i want to be your friend." he held out his hand for her  
to take, waiting, and smiling at her.

"Sherlock told me not to talk to strangers from the computer."

"well I'm right in front of you and we are not on a computer, so i think we can  
be friends."

"i guess you're right." she took hold of his big hand with her smaller one. "My  
name is Jessica Holmes."

the man gave a smile. "James Moriarty. now lets get that arm of your all patched  
up, i can't have my new friend hurt."

Jess looked at her arm she had been too scared to remember that her arm was all  
scraped up, but she looked back at Jim and nodded. "thank you ."

"Oh please call me Jim."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"John i want you to go down stairs and ask anyone at the sandwich shop has seen  
a small girl in a blue sundress run around there, or if they have seen a black  
car."

John looked at him a bit shocked. "Is that it? No silence for hours on end? No  
weird experiments to think? Just going down stairs and asking people?"

"She must have sole brain in her so she probably didn't stay in the house for long,  
if she was smart enough she would have run outside to where someone could have  
seen her being taken and offer some help. But because there are no signs of  
police calls then maybe she wasn't but still lets not leave out the minor witness  
option. Now go John."

Sherlock sat there not moving as he gave his explanation to his flatmate.

John just let out a sigh as he did what was told stopping outside and pulling  
out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"lestrade? Yes hi it's john i need your help Jessica was taken earlier  
today...we dont know, when i got home sherlock was knocked out with a bloody  
nose...no...well the bathroom was trashed...im going to the shop  
downstairs to ask if anyone has seen her or anything weird...alright then  
thanks...good luck."

John let out a sigh as he stuffed his phone in his pocket, and made his way into  
the sandwich shop to begin asking questions.

~meanwhile upstairs~

Sherlock sat in his chair staring off into air. Closing his eyes he played out  
different ways on how she was taken, getting cut off by his phone going off.

Picking it up he glared at it with annoyance.

"what do you know mycroft." he answered it with a distasteful tone.

"i only wish to tell you that little Jessica, ran outside and was picked up by  
a rather large fellow and dragged into a rather odd looking car."

"Yes because this is all brand new to us." sherlocks sarcasm dripped from his  
voice.

"charming. I'll have you know that i had someone track the car number, but we  
found nothing to match it."

"yes well we can find her without any of your government help." he coldly  
spoke before hanging up the phone.

~~~~~~~~

Jim had personally wrapped Jessica's' arm up with medical bandages to cover the  
scrapes on her arm.

She sat there very still fearing that if she made him mess up he would get mad  
and start to yell again.

"J-Jim?" she studderd with an innocent voice.

"yes my little one?" he spoke with a hint of song in his voice.

"W-why did your big friend punch my big brother in the face and then chace me  
around?"

"because your brother would have never let you come over and play with me."

"oh really?"

"so you understand, why my friend had to be scary?"

"kind of but he made me get hurt. Why didnt he just talk to me?" she looked at  
him recalling how scared she was when it had happened.

"because it was his orders. Now stop asking such questions!" Jim's voice rose as  
she flinched.

She had stayed quiet after that only responding in short answers and a nod of her  
head. Jim had gone off to talk to someone leaving her in one of his waiting  
rooms, being watched over by one of his guards. She waited for him to come back  
her thoughts never drifting from her brother and John, along with the thoughts of  
Jims next move.  
**  
AN:/ uhhhhh sorry about this super late chapter and stuff. But right now I'm  
currently looking for the folder I had put the written story because I lost it  
heh... -sigh- srry imma fail at life :/ but I promise you people who actually  
read this story I will post more, but I need a review or two, just to remind le  
that it's still on here. Even if it's just a message like "oui person don't  
forget about us!" I'll still love you :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT! I FOUND THE FOLDER WITH THE OTHER CHAPTERS! Well now that I found it I can update more, or at least until I go through the chapters and have to think of new ideas. At that point I'll end up crying myself to a lonely life...and I'm rambling again. So I'll just give you the next chapter...**

John played on his laptop going through his blog entries and reading emails that had been sent in hoping to find anything related Jess, a code, a call, anything they could use.

"John...why is it taking so long...waiting...it's so dull, how do you people pass the time, when its moving so slow!" Sherlock complained from his chair. "Sherlo-" John was cut of by his cell phone going off, Sherlock jumped for the phone to see it read `Scotland Yard` he quickly threw back the phone.

"Let it ring its not important." he turned to John who was now putting on his coat. "where are you going?"

"Shopping, do you need anything?... wait that's a stupid question."

"Good deduction John" he spat sarcastically.

John walked out the door, Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play any notes that came to mind. A few hours passed and he finished his notes, performing a big finish as if a kid acting on stage to steal the show, swinging out his arms out as the windows behind him exploded into pieces knocking him down to the ground.

Jim sat with Jess on a couch while she fiddled with her dress reaching her knees, he watched her thinking on what to do with her. He had his plans in progress, but felt he needed more and all he could do is wait. The small child next to him brought him out of his thoughts with a small tug on his sleeve.

"Mr. Moreat- I mean Jim...what are we waiting for? I mean if you don't mind me asking...b-but I just thought i would a-" she was cut off by a loud bang from the other room.

"Oh don't worry my child" Jim smiled and sung in a low tone. "For the game has finally begun.

The bang was herd again making Jess jump a bit. "Game?" She looked him smiling sd could only think about what kind of game he was talking about, would he let her big brother and John play too?

She was brought out of her thoughts as Jim picked her up and carried her through the door which was opened for them by the mean man from earlier. There standing with pleading looks were two adults, and old woman, and a girl about ten years old. Taking a closer look she could see their hand forced behind their backs with rope.  
Jim put Jess down but still kept her close. She watched as a man handed him a few folders and then disappeared once more.

"Here, i want you to give these randomly to each one of my friends here."

Jess looked up at him. " ? how will they hold it with their hands tie behind their backs?"

"Just...DO IT!" He shouted making Jess flinch and drop the folders.

Jess looked down and began to gather the folders in her small arms. And did what she was told, as the people looked scared. All she could do is look at them with her own apologetic look.

Once she was done she returned to Jim ans he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Now we should get you something nice to wear, how about a suit just like mine? We can be twins." He spoke with an amused tone ringing through him. "You just have to get rid of that bow" he reached for the bow and was quickly swatted away by little hands.

"But my mummy said that i should always wear my bows so i can always think of her."

"That's cute, but right now I'm in charge. So you can go without your bow for a little while."

"Then can i at least carry it around?" She looked up at him ,her lips in a pout and her blue eyes meeting his.

"Fine but i don't want to see it."

Her face turned into a smile "Thank you ."

"Jess please call me Jim."

"What the hell happened now!?" John looked at his friend and and at the blown out window.

"Gas leak."

"Well are you okay?!"

"Perfectly fine."

"Looks like i went shopping for nothing."

"Not for nothing... the kitchen is perfectly fine. Seems like someone wanted my attention."

John let out a long sigh, as his phone began to ring. 'SCOTLAND YARD' it read is lit up letters.

"Hello?"

After a few short responses john looked at Sherlock. "There's a chain of kidnappings...it could lead us to Jess."

Sherlock just sat in his chair with his eyes somewhere else before looking at John. "Good point., let's go."

And with that the were on their way out the door and already calling for a cab.

**AN:/ there you go chapter 9! Sorry for the short chapter BUT now that i found my folder with the chapters written out i can organize my thoughts a bit more. Then get the chapters to you guys. I would like to thank the people who reviewed even if it was something simple. Like telling me to write more! I love all of you who are following my story even if i think it sucks, but I'm allowed to because I'm the writter. Also i would love thoughts on how I'm doing with the characters. I have been getting put down by a few of my friends who don't really understand them and i think it would be best to ask you guys. So please if you would help me out. Love you all, and tata for now**

_** -Kiko- **_


End file.
